The Girl Who Lived
by MollyWKUK
Summary: The story on how Harry Potter survived Voldemort as a baby! There was another baby in the room...it's a funny story, and I'll add more on where Harry and the other kid are in school together. FUNNY.
1. OH DELL E

The Girl Who Lived.

One blissful day when the moon was shinning and Lily and James Potter had just put Harry Down in his crib for a good nights sleep. Then suddenly the doors burst open and in came Lord Voldemort! Or as scardy-cats will call him, you-know-who. Or if your really brave you'll decied to call him Tom Marvalo Riddle. Anyway's back to the story, Lord Voldemort walked in and James jumped up and yelled, "Hark, who enters my home?"

Voldemort bellowed out in reply, "It is I! Lord Voldemort!"

"No! Quick, Lily, get Harry and yourself out!"

Voldemort sighed and said, "Really, do you think I'd possiable let them escape?"

"Well, I thought if I kept you talking with me then they'd have time to escape," James cried out and then clamped his hands over his mouth like he just told a big secret.

"Honestly James! Your so stupid!"

"I'm stupid? Your the one still in this house while Voldemorts in here!"

"That's it I can't take this jibber-jabber," said Voldemort, so he killed James with the killing curse. Being the stupid girl Lily is, she didn't grab Harry and run like she was told to, instead she just stood there with Harry still behind her.

"No step aside Lily as you watch your son die."

Lily was immobilized with fear, so she couldn't move. SO really Lily would have moved and let her son die...but she really couldn't so she said, "No, I will not let you kill my son!" So ol' Voldy killed her too! Suddenly there was another baby in the crib it was a little young Asian, about the same age as Harry. That Asian was thinking, "Now how the hell did I end up in this shitty old crib?"

Since Harry was also a baby they could read each others minds and crap and he thought back, "Hey, this is my crib! That's awfully mean of you, plus you just intruded on my parents nap time."

The Asian baby named Odelie looked down at his dead parents and she thought back to him, "Sweetie, your parents aren't 'napping' as you say, their dead! R-A-P-E, dead."

Harry looked confused and then he thought, "Hey that's not how you spell dead..."

"Hey! I'm only a baby! What do you expect?" Now while Odelie and Harry kept arguing, Voldemort was talking on his...cell phone...or whatever, that's the only reason these two little kids aren't dead yet. 

"So...my parents'...their...their-"

"DEAD! Their dead...uh what was your name?"

"My name's Harry, what about you?"

"I don't know, I can't pronounce my own name..."

"What kind of a stupid baby can't pronounce their own name?"

"it's something like...OH-dell-E...I think..."

"Ha ha, that's the most poopy-ish name I've ever heard."

"Yeah whatever, loser."

"So, do you think this talk dark and hooded figure is going to kill us, too?"

"ME! I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! It's not my fault that I just now fell off my mom's broomstick and landed in your crib because your window in your room was open!"

"We don't have a window in our roof."

"Whoa, no wonder why my butt hurts...dude, talk about butt power."

"Okay, Oh-Dell-E."

"You don't have to say it so weird!" screamed Odelie, then she pulled out a stick from her diaper.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, I stole it from my mommy, it looked cool...ohh wooden bars!" Then Odelie started chewing on the bars of the crib.

"Eww, that's disgusting"

"HLSkdjfamMMMhfudojadfk!" Yelled Odelie, trying to talk with the crib bars in her mouth, then her wand flashed! And something happend to the crib. Odelie doesn't know it but, she just made up a spell to reflect the killing curse, so now Harry and Odelie wont die. Everyone in the future thinks it's because of 'Lily's love' but oh that's bull-crap-bologna! Harry thinks that

"Ohh that was pretty! Do it again!"

"No! I will not abuse my powers!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself! Give me that stick!"

"NO!"

"BABY GOING DOWN!" Suddenly a baby fright broke out! Which made Odelie and Harry to start crying which brought Voldemort back to life and he said, "Honey, I'll have to call you back, I'm about to kill Harry Potter...and this other chick who seems to have appeared in his crib...oh well good bye."

Voldemort did the killing curse and nothing happend to them! Harry was left with a scar while Odelie was completely un harmed. Voldemort wasn't seen for another 10 years.

"That's it, I'm busting out of here," exclamied Odelie.

"Take me with you, I don't want to be left alone, plus my forehead hurts."

"eww, you have this ugly scar...well gotta go bye." Odelie climbed over the top and jumped out.

"No, wait! Please!" But Odelie left Harry and they never saw each other until their first year of Hogwarts. Everyone remembered Harry as, "The Boy Who Lived." But nobody knew that there was a little Asian in the crib at the time also, and without her, Harry Potter would be dead. 


	2. The British boy an the Asian girl reunit

It was the first day of school at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was in his first year. He already made friends with a dorky kid named Ron. They all had just been sorted and they all sat down to eat when some Asian 11 year old ran into the Great Hall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT, don't do the sorting without me! The great and grand Odelie Maddu...Maddup...Odelie!" yelled that Asian. Ron whispered to Harry, "What a sorry nut-case, she doesn't even know her own last name..."

Harry said back, "Yeah...there's something weird about this girl..." then he muttered under his breath, "oh-dell-e.."

"What was that, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry didn't want to seem insane on his first day for knowing this person he doesn't even know. McGonigall whispered something to Odelie and Odelie yelled, "WHAT! How dare you start the sorting without me! I'm the only Asian in this damn school! Every one is British, so I'm the special one! I demand a re-do!"

"Gee, what a brat," Ron said. Then Draco Malfoy yelled out to Odelie and said, "No, your not special! The, "Boy Who Lived" is more special than you." He snickered. Harry blushed, he obviously loved the attention.

"OyVey! It just so happens that I'm the girl who lived! Now put that in your pipe and smoke it you douch bag!" Odelie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He shot back.

"What the fuck do you mean what am I talking about! I mean exactly what I say! THE GIRL WHO LIVED! I'm a girl who lived against Voldewort!"

"You pronouced his name wrong, git."

"Uh...whatever, I still lived up against him. Infact...I hardly remember just because I was a baby...but all I remember was I fell off my moms broom and fell through some kids roof...and a bright green light...and I crawled out of some kids crib, and I was found on the streets and raised by a cat-crazed person named Miss Fig."

Harry had memories flooding back into his mind at the meer sight of his nightmare girl. How "Oh-Dell-E" had left him all alone, and she told him his parents were...dead...or R-A-P-E! Harry jumped up and yelled, "YOUR THE ONE WHO THREW THAT SKUNK AT ME! AND I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS MRS FIG!"

Odelie stared over at Harry, and then she had memories flooding back in her mind too. But she didn't want to look to crazy infront of everyone, so she waited to talk to him when they get outside in the halls or something. So Odelie was sorted into Gryfindor, then she went of to Harry when he was in a corner.

Then she said, "Whoa! Harry, long time to speak! Well technically we never spoken before...hey, I didn't know that I didn't leave the place where Voldewort tried to kill me. I thought I was far away from there! Boy was I wrong..."

"So you do remember me? I'm not going crazy? You really are...'the girl who lived.'"

"Yes, and you would be, 'the dead white boy' if I hadn't come along!"

"What? Dumbledore said it was because my mother loved me, that's why I lived."

"Well the old crack pot is an old crack pot! He doesn't know crap, young potty. I did a niffty spell with my wand and we were saved!"

"But...I thought no spell could reflect the killing curse..."

"Well...I'm a smart cookie. SO what have you been up to since I saved your life?"

"Being tortured...and you did leave the place where Voldemort tried to kill us. I had to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear your doing good."

"Didn't you even listen to what I was saying?"

"No."

"Well I think I should start making friends, everybody's gotta love the Asian!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, kid...I miss my friends..."

"You actually have friends?" Harry sounded so shocked.

"I...I...I thought you were my friend!" she pretended to cry.

"um..."

"just kidding, ol' cracky. I miss my friends, Molly, she's a white kid, just like you--"

"How nice..." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't interupt me! Then there's Keegan, she's a punky vegan--"

"Great combination, I'm sure."

"Hey you did it again! Then there's my friend Michelle, she's been out in the sun to long, just kidding, she's African American."

"No British friends?"

"yeah, you silly."

"Oh, boy."

"Hey! I saved you life remember! DOn't you back sass me!"

"Sorry...Oh-Dell-E" Harry laughed.

"Now I remember why I hate you, that's it, your gonna pay for this!"

"What, was your mummy hungry when naming you? Did you she ask your daddy to go to the delie to get some ham?"

"My dad died before I was born by a tragic meat incident," Odelie sobbed.

"Oh uh..."

"Sike!"

"god," Harry sighed, "please forgive me for things I might do to this girl."

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"

"Do you mean I'm gonna kill you!"

"Bitch, I know how to spell 'dead' now!"

"Go on then, spell dead."

"D...R-A-P-E! HARRY POTTER IS RAPING ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" Harry quickly ran away and Odelie went off to phone MOlly.

PLEASE STAY TUNED! ARE YOU DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Well...so am I... 


	3. FreakO

Dun dun dun, last part the Asian chick was left alone in the hallways when she yelled "rape."

"Come back here Potter! I'm not through with you!" Odelie yelled, after Harry ran away before he was charged with rape. Suddenly some kid who we will call "Freak-O" steps up behind Odelie and says, "Hi." Odelie screams like she just ran into the wall and screaming in pain.

"Wow, all I said was hi," the un-named boy said, the boy who I said we will call "freak-O" for the reason you will soon find out.

"Whatever, Freak-O!" said Odelie.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm been hanging around my friend Molly to much, now I'm using her 'words.'"

"Uh...okay, my name is-"

"Whatever, I'll call you Freak-O! I bet it's cooler than some dorky name you were about to say." Freak-O looked down at his feet with a frown, whoa, that must have been some embarrasing name he has!

"Well then, what's your name?" he looked up at Odelie.

"Well...it's Odelie! Yeah you heard me, at least I'm not ashamed of my own name!"

"Hey, I never said-"

"Shut-up Freak-O! I don't want to keep hearing you babble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-"

"Okay, I'll shut-up."

"Good." They were both just sitting there, and 2.5 seconds later Odelie said, "So, what's up?"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk..."

"Psh, bitch please, people really need to learn that I don't actually mean what I say."

"So did you mean that?"

"Shut-up!"

"Uh ...Uh..." At this point Freak-O didn't know what to do! He felt so confused. So he said, "I know Harry Potter!"

"Ten bucks says I've kmown the freak longer."

"How long have you known him? I met him on the train ride here, and we really clicked. I'm sure in the future we will be best buddies!"

"Keep dreaming, Freak-O, because me and Harry Potter will always have that special click! I did save his life once before."

"Uh...how? And how long did you say you knew him?"

"Well it all started a long long long long long long time ago, like about 11 years ago. I knew him when he was just a young'in. I saved him from Voldy locks of course." Freak-O just stared at her and said, "I think I have to go now..." He ran away, probable off to find Harry and tell him of this crazy kid.

Stay Tuned!

I had to end it becuase I'm in school...and I'm gonna get caught. 


	4. Kicked out'a class, and phone calls

Okay everyone, I'm at home writing the story, so it should be longer because there are no teachers always walking around the class room! Now to the story!

Odelie walked off to call Molly (A/N: I said that in the second chapter and never did it, but I mean it this time! ANd I don't know what she's calling on...leave me alone!)

THe phone rings, and that white American chick Molly picks up the phone.

"Eww, it's Odelie! Why are you calling me?"

"Well, Molly, how's sixth grade life going?" Odelie was practically laughing on the line.

"Uh...fine, but why the freak aren't you here you freak-O!"

"Because I'm a witch! I'm going to some magical school! DO you remember that time when I told you about how my parents died, and how I saved some British kid and my own life? Well it's true! TOld you so!"

"Oh really, I always thought you were kidding...well I want to come there! WHy couldn't I be a with! All I ended up being is a b-"

"RIght, Molly, you can come by running through the platforms nine and ten at the Kings Cross Sation in England!"

"Stupid Asian, I'm in the U-S-of-A! How am I supposed to get over there, and run through a solid wall, and ride a train over to this school!"

"Your right...I think they have only one train at the beginning of school and at the end...so you could get over here."

"Ugh! You suck big Caucasian bal-"

"Basket ball, yes I am good at that sport. Molly, just shut-up and go find your virginity!"

Molly starts crying on the phone and sobbs, "noo! Virginity! Where are you my poor hamster!"

"ha ha, I that's some funny s-"

"Stuff!" Molly cut off Odelie, "Yeah stuff, but it's still sad, that was mean, good bye!" So Molly hung up the phone.

"Well," Odelie said in a nasty tone, "I guess I'll go find Potter, hopefully Freak-O hasn't made the poor boy turn all red in embarresment, and sweat like a pig." 

Now in the Gryfindor common room with Freak-O and Harry. 

"Can you believe she said that? She's weird!"

"Y-y-yeah," Harry croaked.

"Harry, why are you turning red? And you soaked with sweat!"

"Shoove off!" Harry ran out of the common room and bumped right into Odelie!

"Nooo! Not you again!" Harry's face suddenly turned from red to white, paler than usual.

"Hey! Is that anyway to speak to the kid who saved your lame life? I never got to see my mother again!"

"So...my parents are dead.."

"Big freaking deal! You never knew them, it doesn't freaking matter! It's like their cleaned out from your memory! I bet all you remember is a green light, and that isn't even really about them! That same light would have killed you to if it wasn't for me!"

"Yeah..." Harry felt un-easy, "well I'm going to bed now then." He walked back in the common room and headed up to his bed.

"Well, that sucked the fun out of talking to Harry, he didn't even get mad!" So Odelie stormed off to go to sleep too, besides she has classes to actually go to in the morning! It's crazy!

The next day in the morning, Odelie wakes up the birds chirping, and the sun shinning. She gets out of bed, streaches and yawns, and feels that it will be a good day today! Her first class of the day is Potions with Snape. SHe thinks to her self, "Aw yes, potions class first, sounds fun, and with a teacher named Snape, sounds awesome!" So she bounches her merry little self off to...THE DUNGONS! "Whoa, maybe this wont be so fun," Odelie said as she kept stepping farther and farther away from the sun!

When she first got in there, of course Harry Potty was in there, and what do you know so was Freak-O, sitting right beside him. I'm sure as you all probable guessed, it's Ron.

"Harry!" Odelie yelled as she pushed Ron out of his seat and sat there.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Ron objected.

"Shut-up, Freak-O! I told you, me and Harry have our special connection and you can't come between us!" Ron was just about to say something but Snape walked in and said, "Will you students please just hurry up and take your sits!" He sounded irritated...oh wait, that's just who he is.

"Whoa, what crawled up his arse and died?" Odelie whispered to Harry. Snape looked dead in Odelie's eyes and said, "What did you say?"

"Do you seriously want to know? Well I said, what crawled up your arse and died? Was it Molly's virginity? OOOOOOOO!" Everybody stared at Odelie like she was stupid. She looked at everyone and yelled, "God, it's a hamster people!"

"Out! Get out of my class room!" Snape yelled at Odelie.

"Okay, Okay, geesh!" So Odelie left, and a few minutes later you could hear Snape nagging at Harry, and Hermion kept popping her hand up at every question.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Odelie asked herself now sitting out in the halls alone. "I guess I'll call Molly." So she did, she was telling her how she just got kicked out of class, and the day's going down hill, and she told her that she thinks she found her hamster. All Molly said back was, "ha ha, loser." and hung up.

and so that ends this chapter, I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed, and my dog keeps eating paper. Yes it's all to tragic. Bye.

(Oh yeah, and everyone Odelie is a real person...DementedTearz, she's under my reviews, you guys should go read some of her stories! Even though I, Molly, am not in any of heres.) 


	5. DEAD rape

Odelie waited outside the dungons for her old baby friend. Class ended and Harry Potter walked out with Freak-O.

"Hey, Harry, I waited for you!" Odelie was waving frantically at Harry, and made a rude gesture to Freak-O, who is Ron incase you blokes already forgot. Harry just hid his head low and kept walking.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Odelie kept saying fast and in a lovey tone. "Harry! Harry!" He kept walking, so she faked some tears.  
"After all we've been through! Your just going to end it here? How dare you! That's it Potter! I'm going to tell the world what you did to me! I'll spell it out...D-E-A-" Harry looked up, he knew what was coming, Odelie was going to tell everyone that he raped her, which he didn't! He looked up and stared dead in Odelies eyes. (Ha ha, get it, DEAD in Odelies eyes? Well you'll understand in a second.)

"STOP RAPING ME WITH YOUR EYES! NOOOO LOOK AWAY! I'M TO ASIAN FOR YOU TO HANDLE!"

"Oh boy," sighed Harry really really really under his breath, not even the mouse below him could hear what he said, that's how quiet he was. Harry grabs Freak-O and runs away. Ron looked scared, and pale, he said to Harry, "ahh, don't rape me! Man rape!" Harry stared at him and replied, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about? That's gross, and that chick is weird! I DID NOT RA--" a teacher was walking right beside them, Harry and Ron said a good afternoon to Flitwick and Harry continued, but quieter, "Uh, I did not rape that girl."

"Okay mate, I guess I believe you."

"YOU GUESS! What do you mean you "guess" you believe me? How could you even slightly, remotely, the least bit belive that girl over me!" Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Chill, mate, it's okay, I didn't mean anything by it, honestly." Harry looked down at his feet and Ron continued, "I'm going to go down the lunch in the great hall, do you want to go?" Harry shook his head and sighed, "No, I'm just going to go to the common room and wait for the next classes to start." So Ron ran off and Harry walked slowly back to the common room, and who do you think he ran into on his way over? No, not Hermione, no not Neville, not not Malfoy, no not Peeves, come on people! He ran into Odelie!

"HARRY! DON'T RUN!" Harry didn't move, he was afraid he would make the situation worse.

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry I keep laying this whole "rape" thing on you. Since I spelle R-A-P-E as dead, so I spell D-E-A-D as rape, now."

"Yeah, I figured that," sighed Harry, trying to not make eye contact so she can't blame him for raping her with his eyes.

"I'll lay off it! Okay! Can we just be friends?" Odelie was swinging her wand back and forth, slowly in front of Harry's face.

"Uh--"he was transfixed by the movement of the wand, he was frightend too.

"Oh, it's okay...I don't know MANY spells yet...just the, oh, just the killing curse because of past events. MmmHHhmmm."

Harry swallowed hard and croaked out, "Y-y-yes yeah, we we can be friends..."

"YAH! Goodie! I gotta go call Molly and cancle the orders for the--" Harry was staring at her so she added, "oh nothing. Gotta go bye!" Odelie ran off and Harry was left alone. "Gee, if I had known all I had to do to get rid of her was to be her friend, then I would have done it hours ago!" 


	6. O and Delie

Odelie was skipping down the hall rapping to herself in a weird tone. Her little song went a-like this:  
I'm friends with Harry Potter And he's got my back Did you know I shot her?  
That Ginny chick--SMACK!  
Okay, sike, you know I'm just playin'  
But I don't really care do ya know what I'm sayin'! 

And so forth, and so on. Odelie did actually decide to call Molly though.

Ring ring, that pesky telephone went in North Carolina. The phone rang five more times and then Molly's answering machine picked up.

_**Hey I'm probable to busy to pick up the phone just to talk to you, I mean, your probable not that important anyway. Or I'm already on my way to a magical land called Hogwarts. So, if this is Odelie, I'll be seeing you soon! Tootles! BEEP**_.

"Oh no she didn't!" came Odelie's harsh, shrill, gross reply.

"Oh no who didn't?" asked some red-haired freak.

"Wha-" Odelie turned around to face who was talking to her, it was of course Ginny. "Oh, it's you, I thought I shot you."

"WHAT!"

"Look, you don't even know me son! Why don't you just back off my grill!" Odelie had a new found love for rapping and being gangster, hey, Asian's can get down too!

"Whoa, what got up your ass?" asked Ginny as she turned around to walk away.

"Ah-aw! No way did you just say that to me! My posse will be here soon, son! WORD!"

"Dictionary," Ginny squealed.

"What, fool?"

"Nothing, I think I'm just going to leave now, sorry to every bother you miss."

"I'M A STRAIGHT UP G BITCH! Don't be callin' me no 'miss'!"

"I think I ought to just…leave…like now…BYE!" Ginny ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Weird kid," said Odelie to herself, for she has no one to talk to.

"**Who's a weird kid**?" said a voice from beyond in a mean, nasty tone.

"Oh gosh," Odelie thought to herself, "Do I have to endure more stupid people?"

"**Yes**," replied the voice from beyond.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT I SAID THAT IN MY HEAD!" yelled Odelie, so she whipped her head around and no one was there.

"**You did say it in your head**," said the voice once again.

"What the fuck? I'm confused."

"_Please don't get to confused_," said the same sounding voice but in a nicer tone.

"Some one…or something, tell me what's going on!"

"**Why**," said the mean voice, "**I am O**!"

"_And I_," said the nicer tone, "_am Delie_."

"Um…I still don't follow…and if you put your two names together you get Odelie!"

"_**Exactly**_," both the voices said together, "_**We are the good and bad side of you**_!"

"Well…that's weird…now I believe I've gone mental…"

"_Please don't_," Delie said, "_You aren't mental, people do this all the time_."

"**Name three! Yeah, that's right! You can't, Odelie, you are crazy, and I'm ashamed to be apart of you**!" said of course, the vile O.

"That's mean," said Odelie.

"_Duh, that's who O is…ha ha! You only got one letter out of the name_!" laughed Delie.

"**ha ha**," O said in a mocking tone, "**That's right laugh it up halo kid. Oh, by the way, I'm feeling a little hungry, why don't you go tell your self to make me a ham sandwich DELIE**!"

Even after hearing that…from within her own brain, Odelie had to laugh, "You guys are crazy," she said while still laughing.

"_Shut-up! It's your name too_!" yelled Delie, directed to Odelie.

"Hey! I thought you were the nice one!"

"_Oh, your right, I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my…well, your heart_."

"**Oh save the heart filled apology**!" snapped O, "**Let's just stop talking to Odelie, were never supposed to anyway**."

"_Yes, but, it just seemed that Odelie was so lonely! She even started acting…so called 'gangster'_," whispered Delie.

"WHAT! Hey I'm not lonely! I have friends you know! Like…Molly! And…Harry Potter! Yeah Harry Potter's my friend!" At this point, O and Delie stopped listening, and Odelie wasn't talking in her head anymore, she was yelling out in the middle of the hallway where all the kids were walking past to get to their next class.

"Oops," thought Odelie in her head this time, "I better get to class to…"

MAKE SURE YOU PUT MY STORY AS AN ALERT EVERYONE! I KNOW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO KEEP READING! DON'T DENY THE URGE!

--Molly!


	7. Molly comes

As Odelie was walking down the halls, a little freaked out that she was just talking to her head, she ran into Molly!

"SURPRISE!" yelled Molly, seeing Odelie.

"Yeah, I can't believe you came here," Odelie replied back.

"Is that a good 'can't believe' or a bad 'can't believe'?"

"Ah, I don't really care. So do you have classes or did you just sneak into the school?"

"Bitch don't ever doubt the Mollster-"

"Kind of like molester, eh?" laughed Odelie cutting Molly off.

"Shut-up, like I was saying don't ever doubt Molly, she's a witch to, homie."

"Uh, Molly, a word of advice; don't ever speak this 'gangster' language, your inner voices will come out and talk to you."

"Oh, like Mol and Ly? Yeah I speak with them at least twice a week, it's a fun-jolly-good chat." Odelie was just staring at Molly and she finally said, "I always knew you were weird."

"Oh don't we have classes to be getting to?" asked Molly looking down at her slip of parchment which has her classes on it.

"Yeah, what do you have next?" asked Odelie.

"Transfiguration, you?"

"Same."

"Cool, let's go." So Molly and Odelie were walking to their next class. When they entered Odelie immediately sat by Harry. 

"Odelie! What about me?" cried Molly.

"What about you? You can go sit by Freak-o," Odelie said pointing to Ron.

Molly eyed Ron with disgust, Ron merely smiled at her. "I'd rather not," she replied. So Molly went to sit by Draco Malfoy. She outstretched her hand to shake his, "Hi! My name's Molly, what's yours?" Malfoy just stared at her with disgust. Molly merely smiled at him. "I'd rather not," he replied.

"Talk about karma," laughed Odelie, facing Molly who was a row behind the row beside her. "Maybe you would have liked freak-o."

"Obviously you don't if you call him Freak-o! So who says I would? Anyway you stole Freak-O from me! That's my saying you Freak-O!" Molly yelled getting up out of her seat, wand pointing at Odelie.

"So your the reason why this thing calls me Freak-O!" Ron said with disgust at Molly now.

"Miss Burley!" yelled McGonagall's voice, directed to Molly. "Please take a seat and put your wand away! I can assure you, you wont be needing it!" Molly sat down and put her wand away, Odelie was laughing her ass off.

"Miss...Mada...Madapp...Miss M-A-D-A-P-P-U-L-Y, please stop laughing there is nothing funny in this matter!"

"HER NAME IS ODELIE MADAPPULY (O-dell-E Mad-uh-pull-E) she's Sri Lanken! Why is that so hard for people?" burst out Molly, standing up again.

"Miss Burley! Did I ask for an outbreak?"

"No, why would you? I was just telling you her name!" Molly was still standing, but wasn't shouting anymore.

"How about the headmaster know you name?"

"I'm sure he already knows my name..."

"That's it! Go to the head masters office!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Molly said, shouting again. She walked out of the classroom and slammed the door. 

"Now, to get on with the lesson-" 

Molly walked back inside and said, "Uh, where's the head masters office?" Odelie started laughing again.

"Fine then, Miss Madappuly, why don't you show Miss Burley the way to his office?" So Odelie got up and left the classroom with Molly.

"You know I did the same thing on my first lesson, but it was with Snape," laughed Odelie.

"What? Had an argument with the teacher and was kicked out?" asked Molly.

"Of course! These teachers are so gay here!"

"Yeah, I've noticed, well what did you say to him?"

"I asked him what he had up his ass, and then I said was it's Molly's virginity?" Odelie started laughing, Molly burst into tears, "That's not funny! I miss my hamster dearly!"

"No, I seriously meant your virginity that time..." said Odelie, as she stopped laughing.

"Um...creepy..."

"Right, well here we are the head masters office. I do hope you enjoy your stay. Have fun!" Odelie ran off back to class, hoping to have a pleasant make-out session with Harry...or turn him into a book and let Hermione "use" him. "Hee hee, I love how I think," thought Odelie to her self.

"Yes, that was pure evil!" laughed O

"The first choice was a bit better," sighed Delie.

"Oh no, not you two again," cried Odelie. 

"Yes, it's us," said Delie. Appearing for the first time, on Odelie's right shoulder.

"Yep," said O, coming in on Odelie's left shoulder.

"Oh this is going to hurt my neck," said Odelie trying to look from her left shoulder to her right.

"Oh, well then we shall leave! See you once again Odelie!" said Delie, then vanishing with a white puff of smoke.

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll drive you to do something crazy," said O, then vanishing with a black puff of smoke.

"Ow, my head!" said Odelie, she stopped walking and put her hand on her head, and then she fainted. Moments later Molly was walking back to class and found Odelie, she was just waking up.

"Odelie! Are you okay?" yelled Molly, coming to her side.

"Yeah, I think...what just happened?" she asked weakly.

"You just fainted."

Odelie sighed nastily and said, "Now I know I've been hanging out with you to long!"

"Yeah, first you steal my words, then you go and faint like me? Fainting's my thing! So is Freak-O...and I don't mean Ron!" Odelie tried to laugh...but instead she threw up, then she felt better so she got up.

"Yeah, your exactly like me," said Molly, helping Odelie up. "First you faint, because you can't take the unbearable stomach pains, and then when you wake up ten minutes later your throw up and feel better."

"Fascinating, let's get back to class." So the fainting kids walked back to class. 


End file.
